emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1737 (9th February 1993)
Plot Sarah tells Robert that he will have to stay with his friend Ben while they move out of the farmhouse. He thinks that it is going to fall in a hole. Jack tells Sarah that the insurers will pay for temporary accommodation. They still have not told Annie about the move yet. Seth is preparing to go back to work. He tells Elizabeth that he is going to give some of Meg's possessions away. She invites him to tea. Kathy is helping out at the haulage firm. Chris is angry because he thinks that Kim is going to do well out of her divorce from Frank and he wants to stop her. Jack and Sarah pack up. Rachel is going back to university. She is worried where she and Mark will live. Things are tense between Neil and Kim. He does not want her to contest her divorce because he wants to provide for her and he doesn't want her to be humiliated. She is determined. Zoe tells Chris that she is despairing of Frank. Just then, he drives up in a brand new landrover. Jack explains to Mark that the Emmerdale dairy herd are going to move to Geoff Thomas's farm near Home Farm. Mark offers to help out. Frank is sure that Kim is not entitled to a penny of his assets. Chris tries to make him see that he was partly to blame for the split and he has to stop her getting a share of Home Farm. Frank is furious because he thinks that Chris is just looking after his own interests. He roars off in his new car. Sarah is reluctant to leave the farm. She reminisces about what a happy place it was. Jack tells her that at least they have still got the land. Neil wants Kim to talk to his solicitor. She is reluctant, but agrees to please him. Chris has missed his lunch appointment. He tells Kathy that he is worried that the Tates may lose everything if Kim wins a good settlement. Carol notices money missing from her purse again. Zoe finds Frank sitting in his car drinking. He is feeling very bitter towards Chris. Seth arrives at Victoria Cottage for his tea. He gives Elizabeth a tacky ornament and tells her that it belonged to Meg. He makes her display it on the windowsill. Jack and Sarah tell Mark that they feel strange in the holiday cottage. Mark likes living at Home Farm. He asks Michael to take part in the fell race, but he doesn't want to commit himself as the trial is looming. Seth has cleaned his plate and insists that Elizabeth accompanies him to The Woolpack. Mark asks Archie if he is interested in taking part in the fell race, but Archie wants him to go as Zoe is coming round. Seth insists that the whole village is sinking. He doesn't want to go back to his empty house and he manages to scrounge a cup of cocoa from Elizabeth. Alan suggests to Carol that perhaps Lorraine has been stealing from her purse. She refuses to accept the idea. Elizabeth lets Seth stay the night. Zoe tells Archie that she is going to apply for a vet's job in Edinburgh. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes